vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Trident Destroyer
General The Trident Destroyer is a late game warship, it requires a level IX Ship Lab and a level IX Ship Factory to build, they require a substantial amount of resources to research and are time consuming to construct. Like any other Destroyer-Class warship, the Trident Destroyer has a 150% weapons range multiplier to all of its weapons. It is a slow ship with very low rotation rates and should typically used to attack enemies from afar. It is an ideal ship for attacking another player's base or as fire support. Trident Destroyers with no equipment or weapons installed takes around a week to build, Strategy It is recommended that this be used only for attacking bases as it can be very time/resource consuming to repair if flanked and destroyed by manueverable warships. They possess an extensive equipment storage allowing it to equip heavy weapons, shields and other equipment. Repulsor Shield II is ideal for shields especially used for base attacking, using Mass Drivers or Siege Drivers are also ideal to use to attack stationary modules as they have very high damage and their ranges are further magnified by the Destroyer's innate bonus ability. The Trident Destroyer like all other warships of its classes is very easy to flank. If a single Frigate, even a Harrier Frigate manages to evade its narrow field of fire and reach the area around the ship and not immediately in front of it, it will likely be destroyed. Equipping Strafe Thrusters can contribute the Trident's overall abillity to perform evasive manuevers, stafing and shooting can allow the destroyer to dodge Kinetic Driver Turret/Coil Driver Turret projectiles or volleys of Plasma Missile Turret. Typically, high level players use Tridents equipped with duel Siege Driver II's, Repulsor Shield II, Strafe V engines, and Phased Projectiles V. Siege Drivers do extrime long-range damage to slow or non moving targets (such as base modules), Repulsor Shields recarge 10% of their energy every second when not taking damage, Strafe Engines allow the Destroyer to dodge incomming projectiles, and Phased Projectiles allow the Destroyer to do more damage directly to the armor, ignoring the majority of the shield power. The destroyers extreme range can bombard outside the range of the highly common base defence cannon like Plasma Missile Turrets, albeit barely. The Strafe V enhances the Tridents to sidestep incoming Fusion Torpedoes and Kinetic Driver Turrets and keep themselves away from the ground zeroes of the torpedoes. Some players commonly choose Armored Hold as one of the 2 specials, insted of one of the other 2 common specials. They have the ability to increase the armor of the ship, and increase its cargo capicity, allowing more loot to be stolen. Trivia *It is one of only 3 Destroyer Class ships that can carry shield slots, the other 2, being the Scythe Destroyer, with takes 2 weeks to build and holds slightly more mass, and the Nexus Destroyer, with is a mobile-exclusive ship. * The Trident was the first Destroyer-Class ship to have a shield slot. Category:Destroyers Category:Vega Conflict Category:Hulls